The Movies
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: The G-boys get invited to an exclusive brandy-new movie theatre. Yaoi pairings 12 and 34, plus Relena bashing!
1. The Beginning

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I have an interesting Gundam fic for ya'll! Another solo deal sadly. I'm also trying a new format to see how it works, so please bear with me! Anyhoo, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I can't possibly draw that well or even get a decent plot like Gundam Wing's. I guess this means I don't own this show either... *sighs and crosses GW off list* Though, I do own Raoul, he's my creation...  
  
The Movies  
  
The Gundam Boys were sitting around in the apartment they rented together when Duo came running into the room waving a flyer around. He started bouncing around waving it in everyone's face.  
  
Duo- Ooooh! Oooooooh!! LOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The boys got up from what they were doing. Quatre and Trowa were playing chess while flirting, Heero was trying to hack into a restricted porn site but when questioned by the others, he was hacking into an OZ information bank, and Wufei was watching his favorite comedy, Treize the Cross Dresser.  
  
Heero- What is it?  
  
Duo- Some person opened a new movie theatre and claims the Gundam pilots get in free!  
  
Wufei- It's obvious. Relena is trying to catch us and force us to model her clothing line.  
  
Wufei shuddered and made a disgusted face.  
  
Wufei- Pink and frilly...  
  
The boys then began to argue about whether or not they should go. They were cut to a halt when the phone rang. Quatre jumped Duo and got to the phone first. Duo stuck out his tongue.  
  
Quatre- Hello! This is the WYBMW residence. May I help you?  
  
Duo- Humph! A 'whadya want!' would have worked.  
  
Quatre talked for about five minutes and then hung up after a polite 'thank you'. The other boys stared at him expectantly.  
  
Quatre- Oh! That was the new theatre! The owner R. A. Peaceland wants to meet us on the opening day and has offered us free admission. He also mentioned that he's very impressed by us and always has been since the last war and that's why he wants to meet us!  
  
Trowa- That doesn't sound to suspicious, although, look at the name. That's what caught my attention.  
  
Wufei- Exactly. But should we go, that's the issue. I say no, movies are for the weak.  
  
Duo- What about that 'Treize the cross Dresser Marathon' you had to see and horded the TV for three days straight? And what about the 'Treize the Cross Dresser, the Movie'!  
  
Wufei- Well... THAT'S DIFFERENT!!!!!! Besides, it's quality entertainment.  
  
Duo- Yeah, whatever Wu-man...  
  
Trowa- I think we should go and check it out. If indeed it is Relena, damn. If not, we get a free movie.  
  
Quatre- Sounds good to me!  
  
Then the discussion was interrupted by Heero hissing 'yes!' under his breath. When he realized everyone was staring at him, he hastily clicked out of the site but not before the others caught some of it.  
  
Duo- Heero!  
  
Wufei- Disgraceful! At least do this when we're not around. Same for you two.  
  
He pointed to Quatre and Trowa. Quatre was sitting in Trowa's lap and was getting a tickle attack. Quatre was blushing furiously and laughing really hard. Trowa had an amused look on his face. Trowa spoke while Quatre continued his laughing fit.  
  
Trowa- What? Just because you don't have the most adorable boyfriend in the world shouldn't make you jealous.  
  
Wufei- W-what?!?!?!  
  
Duo- Can I get one?  
  
Heero- Don't you have me?  
  
Duo- My boyfriend wouldn't look at porn.  
  
Heero- ...  
  
Duo- Say, Trowa, can I barrow yours?  
  
Trowa- Sorry. Quat's not for resale.  
  
Quatre- Hey! What am I, some brand new comic book or something?  
  
Trowa/Duo- Yup!  
  
Quatre- Oh. Thanks. I feel so used.  
  
Quatre was then crushed in a group hug with Duo and Trowa or basically, Duo jumping into Quatre's lap and hugging both of them.  
  
Duo- Ya know we're just kidding, right Quat?  
  
Quatre- Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just nice mooching hugs out of you guys.  
  
Wufei- Okay! Enough happy hour. Are we going or not?!  
  
Duo- I thought you didn't want to go!  
  
Wufei- I've changed my mind. And besides, it's better than staying here and listening to you people.  
  
Duo- Awwww! You're just jealous! Wu-man! That's so cute!  
  
Wufei- ...  
  
Wufei went bright red and gave the 'I don't know what you're talking about!' look.  
  
Duo- Hell, let's go! How bad could this possibly get?  
  
The group dragged along a moping Heero and went to the theatre that afternoon. When they got there, they were quite amazed by the size and the look of the theatre.  
  
Duo- If you put four of these together, you'd get one of Quatre's estates!! This is awesome! They must be either rich or the interior sucks.  
  
They walked towards the place. Lots of people crowded around a lined off area leading to the door.  
  
Wufei- The 'red carpet into the building' routine. Say, let's rent a limo and come back in the limo and try to get into the building while screaming fans try to drag us off.  
  
Duo- Can we?!?!?!?!  
  
Wufei- No. Let's just go.  
  
The boys walked down the red carpet while screaming girls and boys yelled their names, once they recognized them as the Gundam Boys. The five managed to make it in one piece to the entrance of the building. They entered and were greeted by a tall man with dark, long brown hair and very unusual green eyes. He wore a quite fancy dark green suit.  
  
Raoul- Hello! I'm R. A. Peaceland but you may call me Raoul. Welcome to my new theatre. It will serve as a movie theatre and a live theatre. Anyway, I'm very glad to meet you! You must be Heero!  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Raoul- And you must be Duo!  
  
Duo- Yup!  
  
Raoul- Oh good! And you're Trowa?  
  
Trowa nodded also.  
  
Raoul- I'm on a role! And finally, you must be Quatre. You were the one I spoke on the phone with!  
  
Quatre- Yes. I very pleased to meet you!  
  
Quatre shook Raoul's hand.  
  
Raoul- Alright then, now that introductions are over, I'll give you all a quick tour and then you may watch a movie of your choice.  
  
He then gave the boys a grand tour of the whole theatre. He finally stopped in front of a large door.  
  
Raoul- This is the last room and then you may watch your movie. After this though, I'd rather you not wander the building, I don't want the other customers to get any ideas.  
  
He opened the door and held it open for them. The boys walked into a very large office, with Raoul bringing up the rear.  
  
Raoul- Now it's time for you to meet the actual owner of this place.  
  
The boys whipped around to stare at Raoul.  
  
Heero- What do you mean, actually owner.  
  
Raoul- I'm very sorry. I was forced to do this. Please forgive me, I'm sorry...  
  
Raoul backed away and after giving one more sadden look, left the room. The boys looked around and then looked at each other. This wasn't a good thing. They all looked at the door. The handle moved and a figure in pink walked in. Relena.  
  
All- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So? Is this story worth finishing? Let me know! Just push the review button at the bottom and tell me! Review! 


	2. The Escape

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Finally, part 2, if anyone cares... -_- ; Anyhoo, Hopefully this will get more reviews than part 1. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
The Movies  
  
All- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
The boys all dove for cover around the office and stared at Relena. She blinked and then giggled.  
  
Relena- Why are all of you hiding?  
  
Duo- Why do you think...  
  
Relena- You guys are sooooo silly!  
  
She giggled again and made a gesture towards the door she came in.  
  
Relena- Why don't all of you follow me through this door and we can discuss this problem we all seem to have.  
  
Wufei- Yeah... The problem we have is you...  
  
Wufei muttered this under this breath. Duo, who caught this comment, nodded in agreement. The boys all looked at each other. Was this a safe idea? They shook their heads. They were going to make a run for it.  
  
Duo- Maybe another time... *coughnevercough*  
  
Relena- But why!?  
  
Quatre- Well you see... Um... Perhaps Heero could explain this...  
  
Heero- Trowa.  
  
Trowa- What?! Uh... Wufei.  
  
Wufei- Hell no! Duo.  
  
Duo- We... uh... look!!! Free candy!  
  
Duo pointed behind Relena.  
  
Relena- Where!!  
  
Duo- Quick! Go inside and close the door, it's on the back of it!  
  
Relena- Goody!  
  
She ran back through the door and closed it. At this point, the boy booked it for the other door and escaped into the hallway. Relena came back into the room.  
  
Relena- Hey! I didn't find any can... Drat! They got away! Well, they won't escape the building... Mwaha... Mwahaha... Mwahahahahahahahaha...  
  
Her evil laughter echoed after the boys as they ran. They didn't know where they were but all they knew was that they needed to escape.  
  
Meanwhile, a shadowy figure watched the boys run down the hall and whip around the corner and head for an elevator. The figure smiled and gave a sigh of relief, they had escaped Relena... For now...  
  
So? Did ya like it? Yes, I know, it's rather short but I was pressed for time when I concocted this chapter. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Anyhoo, please review!! 


End file.
